


Firsts

by Of_Frost_and_Fire



Series: Jackunzel Drabbles [1]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Jackunzel - Freeform, Kitchen Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Frost_and_Fire/pseuds/Of_Frost_and_Fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s that time of year again. The beginning of the semester and the start of the club rush. Rapunzel is assigned the task for baking sweets for her sororities table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

The faint sound of humming echoed off the walls of the small apartment. The small two bedroom living space was big enough for the two best friends, the living area itself could seat the group easily. While Rapunzel did want to live with her sorority sisters, she knew Merida was not on board with visiting her longest friend with a bunch of giggling ‘cahttie bietchs’. So instead she got an apartment just off campus with her. They made great roommates actually. While Rapunzel took care of the cooking and decorating, Merida cleaned and took care of tracking finances. It worked for them and while she didn’t bring her ‘sisters’ around often, Merida was always welcome to invite her boyfriend Hiccup over whenever she liked. The blonde smiled to herself, blowing a piece of golden locks from her eyes as she set to mixing the flour and eggs. 

Don’t get her wrong, the same privilege was extended to herself as well. Hiccup and Jack got along great, both always dropping by with beer and a new video game to play. As for Merida, well, she acted like she didn’t like Jack, but they all knew she did. She just wasn’t one to opening accept most people, save Rapunzel.

Her humming turned into a soft singing, filling the silence around her with a tune. She wasn’t often home alone, but Merida was going out to a concert with Hiccup and Jack was working. Not that she’d invite jack to come bake with her. She chuckled to herself at the thought. That boy found a way to burn everything. He could barely microwave something without it exploding or coming out cold in the middle. Plus he would just be messing with her anyway. He was not a patient man and his fun loving ways, while endearing, were very counterproductive. A small ‘ding’ let her know that her cake was done.  She let out a squeal of delight, placing the large bowl on the counter among her tubes of frosting and toppings.

The thick smell of the strawberry crème cake filled the air, covering the house in the heady scent of decadence. She placed on her oven mitts, the pink matching her pink and white apron with her name stitched on the front. She carefully placed it on the counter, using the back of her foot to close the oven once more.

“Oh good god, what is that smell?”

The blonde jumped the sound of another voice, the masculine timber stretched his words into a groan as he stepped into the kitchen. She turned, placing a gloved hand over her rapidly beating heart. She hated when he did that. She knew she gave him a key but it would help to knock sometimes, or call. She looked him over as he walked toward her, his white locks in disarray as was his white button up shirt. His dark blue tie hung loosely around his neck, accenting his ice blue irises. He carelessly tossed his keys onto the counter, knocking them against the potted plant and stalking toward her, his eyes set on one thing.

“Jack, this is not for you.”

That predatory look in his eyes vanished and was replaced with a sad dejected look of an over grown child. She took off her oven mitts, blocking his access to her master piece with her body. He was taller than her, as well as stronger, but she certainly was not going to just let him indulge his sweet tooth on her sorority’s cake.

“But Punzie…” he whined, wrapping his arms around her middle, his chin resting on her shoulder, “You’re supposed to love me.”

She giggled and tried to wave him away, “I do love you, but the cake is for club rush day. I’ll make you a cake some other time.” She tried to move herself away from the steel band he called arms, but they wouldn’t budge. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing the pale skin underneath as well as various dark black tattoos.

Jack wasn’t exactly what she pictured when she thought of her first boyfriend. She had lived a rather sheltered life with her adoptive mother. Her mother had not been able to have children of her own so she had adopted Rapunzel when she was just four months. Her life was mostly home schooled, filled with smiles and laughter, but she was not allowed to go out and do much like other kids. Sleep overs were out of the question. Play dates were observed by her mother. Birthday parties only with chaperones and boys? Not in her dreams. When she turned eighteen, she wanted out. Her long time neighbor and friend Merida was feeling the same way. Together they applied for the same college and planned a life outside of their families.

She had met Jack her freshmen year of college. He was a waiter at one of the most expensive restaurants in town. While the place did not allow him to show his tattoos, the manager noticed that his bright hair and blue eyes attracted more woman. Not to mention he could charm the scales off a snake. Eyes met, hearts skipped and the rest was history. Come to find out he was not only the trouble maker of the campus but just as equally the ladies’ man. But his charm was not going to work on her, not today.

“But I’m hungry and just had a hard day at work.” His pale hands reached for the cake, she absent mindedly grabbed the metal tin to move it away. There was a second of discomfort then the searing burn on hot metal on her fingers.

“Oww!” she hissed, jumping back to wave her hand in the air, hoping to shake out the blistering of her. In a quick one-two she found herself lifted onto the counter, frostings and tins shoved aside. She felt tears prick her eyes as she clutched her small burned fingers. Jack’s old smirk was wiped off his face and replaced with a look of concern.

“Oh Punz.” He mumbled, stepping away from her and went to the refrigerator. He opened the freezer and pulled out an ice cube from the frozen tray before making his way back over to her. He placed himself comfortably between her knees, her bare feet hanging at least foot off the hard wood flooring. 

“I know it’s hard to believe, but they invented these obnoxious mitts to go over your hands to prevent this.” He chuckled, light dancing in his eyes as he placed the ice cube on the ends of her pointer and middle finger. Her hands were dainty and soft compared to his own larger, calloused ones.

She couldn’t help but let out a giggle, giving him a playful glare.

“If you weren’t trying to eat my cake, I would’ve remembered it was hot.”

“Well you did just pull it out of the oven.”

“You’re supposed to be nursing me back to health, smarty pants.”

“Oh well, better get to it then.” He smirked and placed the end of her pointer finger between lips, his tongue caressing to the swollen flesh softly.

She felt her cheeks heat at the contact, the tips of her ears burning alongside them. She didn’t know what she still blushed at the intimate contact between them, it wasn’t like they hadn’t already had sex before. It was only when the contact took her by surprise that she reacted this way. She blamed her nerves on her sheltered childhood and was glad that her boyfriend never judged her on her inexperience. Her finger popped from his lips, the sound resonated down her body and into her lower abdomen. The wet sound was a soft reminder of other similar sounds she’s heard before.

“Better?” His voice came out in a husky baritone. He was ensnared by the look she was giving him. Her big doe green eyes watched his mouth with such wonder, he felt like he had healed a broken bone with his mouth, not a soothed a burn. Her lips were open slightly, plump lips shone under the soft kitchen lights.

She nodded, “T-Thanks.”

She was temptation at its finest and he wondered how he got so lucky. She was one of those rare ones, the ones who never tried to be beautiful but executed the feat perfectly. She wore her little pink shorts today, white tank top covered with the frilly baby pink apron Hiccup had gotten her for her birthday. God if Hiccup wasn’t his best friend already, he was now. Rapunzel was everything he tended to stay away from. She was a bubbly sorority girl, usually found with a flower in her hair and some kind of artsy thing in her hands. Oh no, she was not his usual type. But something about her drew him to her. Maybe it was the way she laugh, the tinkling of bells. Maybe it was how she was so openly hopeful and sweet yet he knew that her passion, that spunky side of her was only for him. She was everything he was not and he drank her in like an alcoholic. He soon found himself needing to her voice, to feel her under his hands, to have her smile at him just to get through the day.

Pale hands moved to her hips, running strong fingers against the outward frills of her apron and down her tanned thighs. His skin, his tattoos, contrasted against her smooth bare pigment. He hooked his hands under her knees and pulled her forward, pressing the juncture of her legs against his abdomen.

“J-Jack!” she squeaked, resting her hands on his shoulders, “We’re in the kitchen!”

He smirked and leaned into her, “So?”

“What if Merida comes home?!” she looked over her shoulder, much to Jacks displeasure, to check the door. He scoffed, thinking of the Scott. She was be livid, yelling her head off. Honestly that only made him want to stay where they were.

“She can take notes.”

Rapunzel hit his shoulder lightly and turned back to him, ready to chastise his choice of words. Being the opportunistic man that he was, took full advantage of her parted lips. He swallowed her gasp, pressing his lips onto hers with fervor. His tongue explored and delved and she welcomed the invasion, wrapping her arms around his neck. One large hand held her hips against him while the other traveled up her back to her hair. He pulled it from the confines of her messy blonde bun, a cascade of golden locks fell down her back like a waterfall. She tasted like strawberries and sugar, he almost chuckled knowing she had been eating her creations without him.

His hands made their way down to her little pink shorts, touching the bare skin of her hips around the waistband. He pulled away from her reluctantly, instead placing open mouthed kisses along her neck. He loved the way her small body arched him, her trust in him was unfathomable and it made her all the more amazing. He nipped playfully at her collar bone, making her gasp lightly, her hands gripping his shoulders. In a quick flick of his nimble fingers, her shorts were unbuttoned.

“J-Jack! We cant—”

“I was your first right, Punzie?” he said, resting his forehead on hers, his piercing blue yes leaving her feeling wanting. She glared at him only because he was teasing her, knowing her answer.

“You know that you were.” She huffed, the flush of her cheeks never dimming. He chuckled and thumbed the waistband of her shorts before inching them from under her backside and down her thighs.

“Then it’s my job, as your boyfriend, to give you many more ‘firsts’.” He said, moving back to pull her shorts down her smooth tanned legs. He tossed them on the floor before returning to his placed between her legs, one more barrier out of the way. Her apron was pushed to the right, allowing only her white panties and his shirt keeping them from skin to skin contact. Upon this thought she realized it was highly unfair for him to be fully clothed. She pulled his tie from its hanging position around his neck and began on his buttons with swift yet shaky fingers.

“But we’ve already had sex..” she stated, looking at him confused. He laughed, sliding his fingers softly around the edge of her underwear, allowing the hem to guide his touch under her apron.

“Not in this room.” He replied, reveling in the feel of her soft fingers exploring the hard plains of his chest.

He wasn’t bulky, but his muscles were defined against his skin. Ropes of toned steel under silk, outlined by dips and contours she has traced before, yet never got tired of. He had a swimmers body, tall and with lean muscle. Broad shoulders and a tapered waist where two delicious dips curved from his pelvis down into the hem of his work pants. She leaned forward and placed small open mouthed kisses on his chest and collar bone, nipping playfully at taunt muscle as he did to her. She could barely smell his woodsy fresh scent, the apartment was filled with the aroma of fresh baked cake.

“Isn’t it kinda…” she let her hands stop as she looked about, the tips of her ears getting warm as she let her surroundings sink in again, “…weird…unsanitary to be in the kitchen?”

He frowned.

He didn’t want to disturb her but she seemed to be set on the issue of location. His blue eyes darted around and quickly zoned in on a small white red capped tube. A look of pure unaltered mischief played over his features, a coy smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. He leaned forward, forcing her to lean back a bit as he grasped the tube and popped off the tiny red top with his thumb.

“Weird? We’re in a kitchen.” he repeated, his tone dark and filled with desire, “Punzie, I don’t know about you but I’m here to eat.”

He pulled the collar of her cute little apron down, using the small white buckle expertly so the top of it lengthened, allowing her perky breasts to breathe. Well for the most part. That was quickly remedied. Her small questions were replaced with soft mewls as he kissed her neck, sucking on the soft flesh, distracting her as he swiftly divested her of her bra. He pulled back to look at his handy work, moving the top of her flimsy tank top to rest with the top of the apron under her breasts, presenting them like a feast in his honor.  

“God, Punzie, I could just eat you up.” He smirked. He placed a hand in the middle of her back as she arched for him, his other hand bringing the tube of pink frosting to her left breast. She gasped,

“Wait, that’s for my cake!”

He ignored her and instead gave a long attentive lick against her dust pink nipple. His breath was cool against her warmed and blushing flesh, her peaks hardened in response and she lacked the words to protest the inappropriate use of her frosting. He lavished the right breast, pulling soft moans from the blonde before moving to the left one. Those small hands found their way to shoulders, small blunt finger nails scrapped lightly over his taunt skin. He shivered at the contact.

God, she was like a drug. Every sound, every cry, every scrap of her nails and slide of her smooth legs against his sides. She was trying to alleviate the building inside her, clenching the muscles in her thighs as he licked her breasts clean, leaving them only glistening in the light. He let the left small bud pop from his mouth and she shivered.

“More?” he whispered huskily.

“More.” She moaned out, making his pants feel even tighter than they already felt.

She waited for him to remove his pants, waited for him to carry her to the bedroom or use the frosting again but his hands left their prior purchase, taking residence on her thighs as he kneeled between them. She gasped.

“What are you doing?!”

“Tasting.” He said, blue eyes met wild green ones, “We’re in a kitchen after all.”

Whatever her thoughts had been trying to manifest at the moment escaped her. He pulled her knees onto his shoulders, forcing her backside to rest on the very edge of the counter top. Her hands gripped his hair tightly, letting the feel of his tongue against her most intimate part of her take her away. His mouth was still cold against her, she wondered if he ran cold all the time or was she over heating from the inside out. Her insides quivered and wept for him. Her cries got loader, his lips sucking at the small bundle of nerves. She had no idea if he was using the frosting there as well but at this point she didn’t care.

Her toes curled as the spring inside her tightened and tightened. Then there was nothing.

Her green eyes show open, her despair evident on her face. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream, she felt like a guitar pulled too tight with no relief. She let out a whimper and almost pulled the deceitful boy to her. She faintly registered the sound of belt hitting hard wood before she was pulled from the cool counter top and turned around, her hands placed on the smooth white tile instead.

“Say it.” He said, his hands on her hips, his shirts hanging at his elbows.

She felt him at her entrance, his hard length pressed against her throbbing opening. “Please.”

He chuckled and kissed her shoulder fondly, “Say you want me.”

She felt her cheeks darken, she was certain that if she over heated anymore she was going to faint. He gripped her hips harder, allowing the tip of him to rest her weeping opening.

“I want you, Jack.” She moaned out.

As she had activated everything back into motion, he sank into her inch by delightful inch. He was always taken back by how small she was, forgetting that her bright personality made her seem bigger than she was. She consumed the room in her light, taking everyone’s attention. He rested his forehead against her shoulder, hoping to get his bearings back before this all ended way to soon. “Good god, Punzie.” He groaned out.

She whimpered, knuckles turning white as she held onto what she could of the smooth counter surface. He stretched her and her body accommodated as well as possible, never seeming to get used to the heady feel of being filled oh so deliciously. It was only a moment before he began to thrust, pulling himself and pushing himself back into her. The friction, the risk, made everything heightened, her cries echoing off the walls around them. He slammed into her, her moans and calls of his name pushing him toward the edge. She was temptation, still bound by her silly pink apron, she was a wet dream come true and she was his.

“Mmm M-More.” She cried out. She was close, so close. Her nipples grazed over the cool tile with each powerful thrust of his hips, the temperature change was a heady experience and all she could think about was more.

“Fuck me…” he moaned out, his thrusts became faster, harder. She would normally not encourage his language but she was in no position to reprimand him. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh caressed her cries of passionate until her inner walls clamped down on his ridged cock like a vice. She came in a scream of his name, arching her back as she saw fireworks from behind her eyelids. A few moments later as tremors racked her body, he thrust her hips back in one hard motion before she felt him shudder against her.

They both took a moment to catch their breath, panting lightly, sweat glistening on shuddering skin. He rested his forehead against her shoulder, bent over her still.

“Still think the kitchen was a bad idea?” he said with a smirk before kissing her tanned shoulder softly.

She giggled, the motion made her walls flutter around him before he realized he was still deeply seated inside her. He stepped back and freed her form him with an audible wet pop. She giggled to herself at her own inside joke. She felt that she could never hear that sound without associating inappropriate thoughts about Jack. Not that he probably minded. She turned around to see him smiling at her, no the smirk or cocky grin, but a real smile that was reserved for only her.

“I love you.” He said softly, kissing her lips in a small chaste way. She smiled back,

“I love you too.” She leaned forward to kiss him, her breasts pressed against his chest only to feel the sickly sweet stickiness that only sugar leaves behind. The couple looked at each other before he laugh while she gave him an unamused glance. She stepped back, the feel of his skin peeling off her made her cringe. He took her hand in hers before lifting her up in his arms effortlessly, ignoring the fact that he was stark naked in a house that was not his own.

“Shower time?” he said, a suggestive smirk in place. She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked back.

“Will I actually get clean?”

“We can try,” he said with a shrug as he made his way to the bathroom, “I make no promises.”

Her giggled echoed down the hall, melodious and sweet much like the strawberry crème cake left behind.

 

 

 

“Umm…Merida…”

“Waut?”

“A heads up, Jacks here.” He walked back into his girlfriends bedroom and closed the door, “And that midnight snack is not happening.”

“Waut’s got ‘u ‘ll buthered?” the red head asked, newly changed into her night clothes. The boy sighed.

“Go see for yourself.”

….

“YOO G’OT TAE BE KITTIN MAE’! DISGAESTIN’! FROST!”


End file.
